Él y Ella
by IcedBlue
Summary: oneshot RemusxTonks..... si no has leido HP7 no importa, es una historia aparte a lo que allí transcurre.Lean y opinen por favor...
1. Él y Ella

Mi primer fanfic aquí...no sean muy duros pliss...

Se trata de Remus y Tonks, escrito hace un par de meses...y recién hoy me decidi a subirlo... eso nn

**Él y Ella**

Un tarde más en aquel parque, sin ninguna novedad; todo parecía normal. Una joven, sentada un banco de aquel parque, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Un hombre, en aquel mismo lugar; sumido en sus recuerdos y en sus desdichas. Como habrán de suponer, que en una extraña jugada, ambos se verían nuevamente a los ojos, después de tanto tiempo.

"_Él, representa mi punto y mi contrapunto,_

_lo amo y lo odio, porque el me acepta y me rechaza."_

"_Ella, es mi mitad, mi complemento,_

_es a quien amo y a quien daño,_

_a quien salvo y a quien hiero."_

"_Él, me dice 'te amo' para luego agregar que no es suficiente,_

_es quien me levanta, después de cada caída,_

_y me vuelve a botar, es mi obsesión y mi vida"_

"_Ella, me da fuerza y energía, me acepta y acoge,_

_es mi placer culpable, con quien sonrío y lloro."_

"_Él, es mi madurez y mi sensatez,_

_mi cable a tierra, mi unión al mundo,_

_mi conciencia y mi pensamiento."_

"_Ella, mi nube al cielo, mi pasaje al sueño,_

_mi ilusión y juventud, mi conexión al corazón"_

"_Él, mi amigo, mi compañero, a quien añoro y anhelo._

_Él, que ya no esta a mi lado. Él, a quien aún amo."_

"_Ella, mi explosión, de sentimientos y sensaciones,_

_quien derrumba todas mis barreras,_

_quien me enseño a confiar y amar._

_Ella, que venció mis prejuicios,_

_quien se atrevió a amarme._

_Ella, a quien corrí de mi lado, quien hoy me hace falta,_

_a quien, hoy, quiero decir 'Te Amo'."_

El hombre levanto la vista, y la vio, ahí sentada, tan hermosa como siempre, y, sin dar pie a su racionalidad, se acercó.

- Tonks... -susurro.

Ella alzó la mirada, y se encontró con aquellos dulces y tristones ojos miel con los que tanto soñaba.- Remus! -exclamo poniéndose de pie.

- co...como estas?? -cuestiono Lupin abochornado.

- bien...muy bien... -contesto Nymphadora, tratando de ocultar cuanta falta le hacía aquel hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, tal como siempre lo soñó.- Y tu??? -

No me quejo... -dijo él sencillamente, feliz de verla.

- Ah... bien...bueno...me tengo que ir... -salio del paso la joven- Adiós... -agrego echándole una ultima mirada, antes de marchar sobre los pasos ya andados por él.

Remus quedo ahí, plantado sin reaccionar, confuso por la huida de la joven. Luego de unos instantes volteo- Tonks!!! -la llamó.

- Dime! -contesto ella girándose tan rápidamente, que resultaba obvio que esperaba aquel llamado.

- Eh... Cuídate... -se limito a decir el licántropo acobardado.

- Tu también... -susurró Tonks decepcionada, al tiempo que continuaba su camino, introduciéndose en el ruido de la ciudad.

Volvía a quedar plantado en medio del vació de su corazón, si atreverse a seguir sus instintos...cegado por su racionalidad.

Le falto una fracción de segundos para decidirse a gritar, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde - TE AMO!!! - fue la conmovedora declaración que salio desde el fondo de su corazón, pero su vos fue ahogada por el ruido del tránsito, impidiendo que la chica lo escuchase, permitiendo que se le escapase, esta vez, para siempre.

** FIN**

* * *

_ Bien, en teoría es un one shot...pero si les gusto y quieren q lo continúe...dejen reviews pliss! P_

_y si quieren tb dejan ideas..._

_cHuZz!_


	2. ¿Qué fui para Ti?

Continuación de Él y Ella, cap dos... no se cuando vuelva escribir...no se si siga...tengo la esperanza...pero tb tengo ausencia de tiempo e inspiración.

Esto surgio hace 1 mes, y hoy decidi transcribirlo al pc... PP

Espero sus reviews, Vociferadores etc...

**Capítulo 2:  
****¿Qué fui para ti?**

La joven siguió su camino, esperando ya nunca mirar atrás, ya no quería sufrir mas jugarretas del caprichoso destino. ¿Por qué tenia que reaparecer ahora? Ahora que había logrado "rearmar" su vida... ¿Por qué encontrarse tanto tiempo después? Justo cuando ya había logrado sacarlo de su mente, recluirlo en un pequeño rincón de su corazón.

No podia evitar recordar cada momento... sin duda abundaban los mas dolorosos... aquellas noches de tristes confesiones y amargos rechazos...

_**Dime que fui para ti, esa noche, llorando,  
si fue el final feliz, que estabas esperando,  
dime que fui para ti, semanas de espanto,  
ese juego de mesa, para de vez en cuando**_

No, no podía permitirse seguir sufriendo por él¿Qué importancia tenia el haberlo visto?, ya no era NADA en su vida...eso importaba...

- nunca lo fue... -susurro Nymphadora amargamente, sin poder evitar que una lagrima resbala por su mejilla.- Oh! Rayos! Tonks! No seas niña...no sigas sufriendo por quien no lo merece! - se reprendió a si misma.- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance...todo lo posible...- exclamo firmemente al tiempo que borraba el rastro dejado por aquella triste lagrima.- "_Tu eres fuerte...puedes seguir con tu vida"-_

- ¿Cómo seguir¿Cómo continuar si se que me quieres? -cuestionó al aire, evocando una de las pocas veces que consiguió un atisbo de declaración.

**Flash Back**

- REMUS!! - chilló la joven al borde de una crisis de nervios - No escapes!! Por favor - suplico casi derrotada. - En último caso... ven y dime que no me amas! Dime que no quieres saber de mi!! - pidió en un susurro dejándose caer en un sofá.

El hombre que había quedado estático al oír su nombre, bajo lentamente la mirada y sin dejar de darle la espalda susurro - No me pidas que te mienta...por favor no... -saliendo velozmente de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Pues entonces no me mientas... solo abrázame... -Susurro Tonks rodeándose con sus brazos.

¿Por qué no le dijo eso mismo en vez de dejarlo marchar? Nunca podría entender la mente de aquel hombre que aun, en algunas ocasiones, le robaba el sueño...

Su inconciente andar la había llevado a Grimmauld Place.

Aquel lugar que, antaño, fue testigo de tanto encuentro y desencuentro entre ellos. ¿Cómo olvidarlo si todo Londres le recordaba a él?

No pudo evitar la tentación de ingresar a la casa...el hogar de la gran familia Black, familia de la cual ella jamás formo parte.

El salón... que recuerdos...aun se veían las marcas del impacto en el suelo.

**Flash Back**

- Y bueno Moony... esta es la casa de mi familia. - se escuchaba la vos de Sirius descender por la escalera.

- Pues bueno...es...bastante... - Remus se escuchaba titubeante.

- Tétrica...lo se... - exclamo Black entre risas mientras se ubicaban en un sofá del salón.

- Hola Sirius!! - saludo Tonks ingresando en la estancia portando una bandeja con platos. - Hola...desconocido... - agrego en vos baja, quedando embobada por aquellos hermosos ojos miel.

- Remus, te presento a Nymphadora, mi sobrina. - presento el ojigris echándole una mirada maliciosa a la joven.

- **Tonks**, mucho gusto! - se presento la aludida ofreciendo su mano al ojimiel y otorgándoles una mirada de reproche a su tío.

- Remus Lupin, el gusto es mío. - contesto el hombre tomando la mano de Tonks, quien se sintió tan emocionada que dejo caer la bandeja.

- OO! que tonta!! - se reprendió Nymphadora agachándose torpemente a recoger los pedazos de loza, siendo prontamente socorrida por Lupin. - Gracias - susurro nerviosa a escasos centímetros del hombre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Inconcientemente se había agachado en el mismo lugar en que él lo hizo tiempo atrás para socorrerla en su torpeza.

- ¿Por qué nunca fuiste sincero? - susurro al tiempo que se incorporaba- ¡¿POR QUÉ FUISTE TAN COBARDE?! - grito dolida y furiosa, lo primero porque, si él hubiera tenido un poco, tan solo un poco de valor, podrían haber sido muy felices juntos... y lo segundo, porque le enfurecía que él tuviera tanto poder sobre ella, su simple reaparición la dejara tan inestable, tan débil. Y así, con esa mezcla de sentimientos se dejo caer en uno de los empolvados sillones, sumergiéndose en un estado de semi-letargo.

- Porque soy un tonto...porque nunca he sido capaz de amar... -susurro una voz conocida y cálida desde la entrada a la estancia. - Porque nunca he podido asumir mis sentimientos... - agrego acortando la distancia hasta llegar junto a ella. - Y porque pienso que te haré mucho mas daño a tu lado. - susurro finalmente acariciándole el cabello a la chica.

- Remus... -susurro Tonks disfrutando del contacto y, finalmente, rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

------------

Agradecimientos a:

Fanylunatica: poz...no...no lo escucho...es que la verdad no quería mucho a Tonks cuando empecé a escribir esto. Pero ya veremos como continua.

Amelia Lupin: weee...ya hemos visto que Remus no era muy jugado... PPP Ya veremos si terminan juntos... yo espero que si, mi inspiración...ya sabree... PP

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: uyy! Todos querían que lo escuchara!! No te traumes! nn

Isabellatrix Black Swann: En eso estoy...en eso estoy... pero no me tortures!!! xD

A ustedes cuatro que me postearon y animaron... 100000000000 gracias...

Espero que le haya gustado... nn

cHuZz!


End file.
